Seventeen Is The Best Age For Engagement, You Know
by PeinSaku
Summary: New Year's with the Uchiha's couldn't be so bad, right? Right? "Mother, you're choking her." Scratch that. It was going to be a nightmare. Sequel to "Fifteen Is A Good Age For Having Kids, You Know." — AU. Crack-ish.


**Sequal to:** Fifteen Is A Good Age For Having Kids, You Know.

I'm so glad I was able to get this out! Happy New Year's everybody! I hope you'll enjoy this.

Thank you to everyone who has clicked on my DragCave eggs and hatchlings! And for those of you who don't know, DragCave is a site for raising dragons. I currently have four dragon hatchlings linke to my profile, and they need about four hundred clicks to grow up in five days before they die. So if you would please click on them, it would make it much easier for me! Thanks! :)

* * *

New Year's with the Uchiha's couldn't be so bad, right? Right? ...No, scratch that. It was going to be a nightmare.

This was the first year I would be spending New Year's without a member of my family. My parents had both died when I was five, so my grandmother on my dad's side raised me until she passed when I was fourteen. My grandfather had died before I was born. (Now that I was attending Konoha High — and later Konoha University — I could live on my own in a dorm room. The money I inherited from my parents and grandmother paid for my tuition, but I still had a part-time job just in case.) Since my grandmother died, I've spent New Year's with my other grandparents — on my mom's side. Back in late November, though, my mom's mom died; and since my grandfather hates my guts, I've been banned from ever coming to visit.

So thanks to all that, I had no family to celebrate New Year's with. When Itachi — now my fiancé — got wind of it, he immediately ordered (not _asked_) me to spend New Years with his family. He left me no room to argue or disagree.

And that's how I ended up in my current predicament. I was sitting on my bed in my dorm room, silently despairing as my group of girl friends dashed in and out with multiple dresses. They had all each invited me to spend New Year's with each of their families, but agreed to send me to the Uchiha's to void fighting with one another. Even Temari and Tenten had showed up, both of whom were freshmen in college while the rest of us were still high school seniors. I sighed, casting less than please looks at some of the more revealing gowns. Preparing to visit the Uchiha household was going to kill me someday.

"Hey, Sakura."

I glanced up, a wide grin spreading across my face when I saw my life-long best friend leaning against the doorframe with his hands in his pockets.

"Shikamaru!"

I jumped up, hugging him and laughing. He smiled back lazily, throwing an arm over my shoulder.

"What've you been up to?" he asked, yawning.

I shrugged, leaning into his embrace. We've been friends for a long time; so long, in fact, that casually hugging wasn't in the least bit awkward. "I went to my grandpa's house after the funeral on the 2nd," I replied. "You remember the funeral, don't you?" He nodded; he and everyone else, including Itachi, had been there. "Yeah, well, my grandpa went into this huge rant about how grandma's heart attack was my fault. Blah, blah, blah; yadda, yadda, yadda. You get the point. He banned me from ever coming back, refused to give me a picture of grandma, and threw me out. I stole one when he wasn't looking, of course. A picture, I mean."

Shikamaru shook his head in exasperation, sighing and ruffling my hair. He was the only person that could get away with doing that without getting slapped at. "He's just senile; you know that, right?"

I smiled gratefully, kissing him on the cheek in a sisterly way of affection. He scrunched up his nose, making me roll my eyes. "Hey. Back off my man." I glanced up to see my friend Temari grinning at us. I made a face at her.

"I don't believe in incest," I teased. "You've got nothing to worry about."

"Oi," Shikamaru objected smoothly. "That's what _I_ said."

.

"_Thanks, Shika." I pecked him on the cheek._

_He looked away, attempting – and failing – to scowl at the floor._

"_Don't do that," he muttered._

"_Why not?" I teased. "Does it embarrass you?"_

_He frowned at me, trying his hardest to glare at me. "Because Itachi would murder me."_

_I laughed, knowing just how true the statement was. "Oh? Is that the only reason?"_

_This time, he did scowl. "You're practically my sister. I don't believe in incest."_

_I laughed even harder, throwing an arm around his neck._

"_Oh, don't worry, Shika. I won't tell anyone about your crazy desires for me."_

"_Oh, yes, Sakura. I'm madly in love with you. Won't you come away with me and have thousands of pretty little babies."_

_I cracked up at his monotone. I couldn't understand how he had kept on a straight face after saying that. After a moment, we both laughed until we were coughing._

"_Thanks, Shika."_

"_Any time."_

"_Hey Shika?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Don't worry; your secret's safe with me."_

"_What secret?"_

"_Your hot, burning love for me."_

"_...troublesome woman."_

.

I smiled fondly at the memory, patting Shikamaru's shoulder. "Well! You kids have fun, now," I replied cheekily. "I don't wanna hear any loud noises over here!" Temari blushed crimson and glared me while Shikamaru grunted. "Taa-taa~!" I waved as Furea dragged me away to the bed.

"Alright, pay attention," the flame-haired girl ordered. I nodded, blinking as I looked down at the mountain of clothes. Furea scowled a t Temari, who was chatting away with her boyfriend. "Bitch, get over here!"

Temari glowered back indignantly. "Get your damn panties out of a knot!"

"What the hell'd you say?!"

"Can we focus here?" I cut in. "Sorry to interruot your little undying love confessions, but we've only got fifteen minutes until Itachi comes to get me. You can go back to screaming at each other after I leave."

"Good for you, Sakura!" Ino congratulated. "You've finally realized the importance of looking good for that hot piece of Uchiha ass!"

I glared at the blond, angrily sifting through the dresses. "No; but I _do_ understand the importance of punctuality. And damn it, Ino! That's my fiancé you're talking about!!"

Ino stuck out her tongue at me as I hastily searched the dresses. Finally, one stood out to me. I lifted a familiar silver and midnight blue gown, smiling at the memories it stirred. It was Yuri's dress, the one I had borrowed for the dreaded Uchiha family reunion. With a small laugh, I set it aside and continued looking through the remaining pile. The very next one I came to caught my eye. It was a rich solid black dress with criss crossing spaghetti straps that met behind the neck and a sharp V neck that cut attractively into the material without revealing much at all. (Thankfully.) The dress was form-fitting and extended to about knee-length, but — to my slight embarrassment — a slit ran up to roughly mid-thigh.

"Nice choice," Temari said proudly, grinning. "That one's mine."

"Why am I not surprised?" We all laughed. "Actually, I expected in to be Furea's."

The flame-haired girl shrugged, winking. "I have one like it," she admitted. "But mine is cooler. It has a fire pattern around the bottom. I didn't bring it though 'cause I didn't think it was appropriate."

I smiled. "It sounds nice, but I think you're right."

"Of course it sounds nice. It's mine."

We all laughed again, shooting playful insults at each other — except Hinata. We would never tease her. I cast a sheepish glance at Temari.

"Would you lend it to me?" I asked.

She grinned, clapping me heavily on the back. "Sure thing!" the sandy-haired blond agreed. "I wear a bit bigger size than you, so it won't be as tight, though. That okay?"

"Yeah; that's fine."

"Alright!" Ino urged, shoving me toward the bathroom. "Go, go, go! Hurry it up! We still need to do that rat's nest on your head and apply some make-up!"

"No make-up!" I shouted as I closed myself up in the bathroom, tugging off my t-shirt and jeans.

"Yes, make-up!" she yelled back.

"No!" I called stubbornly, carefully sliding the dress over my head. I adjusted the material, making sure I had it on right before checking in the mirror. I smiled. Not bad.

"Yes-hunh!"

"Nuh-unh!" I opened the door and stepped out, shooting them a questioning look.

"YES– ooh! I like it! But YES-HUNH!!"

I rolled my eyes, staring her down. "Only if Furea does it," I threatened. "Or else I'll jump out the window and _run_ all the way to the Uchiha manor."

Ino scowled. "Fine, you fun-sucker!!"

They pushed me back into the bathroom, Tenten dragging a chair behind her. Yuri immediately went after my hair and Furea snatched up Ino's make-up bag. Ah, joyful memories of the last time I went through this. Like before, I was told to close my eyes, and like before, I felt my hair being tugged lightly and the cool tip of an eyeliner pencil. I still despised make-up just as much as I despised girly crap and dresses. I've just learned that with my friends around, there was no way to escape the horrid clutches of such things. So, I was just forced to submit to it — and go down fighting in the process.

When I was told I could see my reflection, I opened my eyes and smiled. It never ceased to amaze me the wonders Yuri and Furea could work. My make-up was the same as it had been when I went to the Uchiha family reunion: metallic black eyeliner and clear lip gloss. My hair was different this time, though. The bangs that framed my face curved to follow the shape of my cheeks, while the rest flared out in a cool not-quite-wild fashion. Nice.

_._

_._

_._

We all spent the rest of our time together laughing about all the things that had happened throughout the year because the next time we saw each other, it would be in the new year. It was eight o'clock on New Year's Eve; just four hours until the giant dango ball would drop.

The dropping of the giant dango ball (not a _real_ dango ball, mind you; a huge sphere made of — I think — plastic or something) was a tradition in Konoha. At exactly midnight every New Year's Eve, the ball would drop to celebrate the coming of the new year.

The girls had forced me into a pair of Hinata's black ballet flats, which I was extremely grateful for. Otherwise, Ino would have stuffed my feet into her nine-inch-tall silver heels, better known as 'that shiny silver deathtrap'. I had no doubt that I would trip and break something — hopefully not, but most likely, a bone or two — in those things, and I refused to go anywhere near them. I had argued and pitched a fit until they let me wear my watch on my left wrist, agreeing grudgingly to put on one of Tenten's silver necklaces in return. The pendant was a small silver tiger's paw to celebrate the coming of the Year of the Tiger.

"And _then_," Temari laughed, "the stupid idiot tripped over the janitor's mop bucket and fell out the window!"

We burst into snickers and snorts, tears coming to our eyes as our stomachs began trembling. We had been laughing our heads off at her and Tenten's story for a good six minutes straight; we just couldn't get over how incredibly brainless some of the people at their college could be.

"What about Kazuna?!" Furea cried, wrapping her arms around her middle to control the shaking.

"She started in with 'Like, oh mai GAWD!! What _Ha_ppened?!' and burst into tears!"Tenten declared, nailing the annoying preppy girl tone perfectly.

"I would _hate_ to have such an ugly squeaky voice!" Ino giggled. She didn't seem to notice that hers sounded exactly like what Tenten had mocked.

"I know, right?!" Temari exclaimed in hysterics. "Then she started screaming something like 'Oh mai GAWD!! Are you okay sweety-kins?!'"

"'Sweety-kins'?!" I howled with laughed. "That has got to be the _worst_ nickname I've ever heard!!"

We ignored the voice yelling down the hall for us to 'shut the hell up' and kept laughing. All of us started choking and gasping hysterically when Furea fell off the bed from laughing too hard.

"Oh, man!" I announced. "I got one to top that!"

"Spill, Forehead!" Ino demanded, wiping at her eyes.

I grinned widely. "You all remember that Ami bitch, right?"

There was a collective "EW!" from them, making us all snicker.

"Yeah, well, get this! She comes snooping up to me and tells me to back off her Saucy-kins!"

We all lost it, having to lean on each other as our insane laughter heightened sharply in pitch. I clung onto Hinata, using the blushing and giggling girl to keep myself upright. I took a couple deep breaths to find my voice again.

"And when I told her that I had no interest in Chicken Ass whatsoever, she got this priceless look on her face at the name! And she started saying that I must be a cheap whore 'cause I'm not in love with him!"

"What's _that_ got to do with it?!" Temari managed to ask, yelping and grabbing the sleeve of Tenten's shirt when she nearly slipped off the bed beside Furea.

"I've got no idea!" I cried back, falling back against my headboard and gasping for breath.

"No idea about what?"

Our laughter immediately halted and I attempted to control my harsh breathing as we all looked up to the owner of the voice. I smiled, knowing exactly who it was.

"Itachi!" I called breathlessly. "I was just telling them about something stupid Watanabe Ami did. Remember her?"

He nearly grimaced, nodding slightly. "I remember her," he replied smoothly. I figured he would, seeing as she was the second in command of both his and his brother's fanclubs. Itachi and I had decided, though, not to spread the news of our engagement to anyone at school except my tiny circle of friends (after a lot of threats to keep them quiet.) We hadn't even told his parents or any other member of his family; we were planning on spilling the beans on my eighteenth birthday, and then actually going through with the marriage after I graduated high school.

"I'm sorry," I apologized breathlessly, quickly standing and smiling slightly in embarrassment. "I should have waited outside in the parking lot so you wouldn't have to walk all the way up here."

"It was no trouble at all," he replied smoothly, brushing his thumb over my cheek when I stood in front of him. "I would rather you not be forced to wait in the cold." He could be so cheesy some times like those old torn paperback romance novels, but he made it work. He just had that good-mannered air about him.

"Shoo!" Temari called. "Save the dirty business for in the car!"

My face blazed as I scowled at the blond. "Quiet, you!"

Itachi chuckled deeply, his dark eyes amused as he led me out of my dorm room. I laughed as the girls called 'good-bye's and 'be safe — both ways' after us. Even Shikamaru mumbled out a lazy 'see ya later'. To my pleasant surprise, Itachi took my hand and guided me down the stairwell in a very gentlemanly manner. I smiled, thanking him when he held open the door to bring us into the parking lot. He pulled open the passenger side door of his car, closing it after I took the seat, and strode to the other to sit in the driver's seat.

"You look wonderful, as always," he murmured, eyes warm.

I smiled back, thanking him with a small blush.

Putting the key in the ignition and starting the car, Itachi pulled away from the curb and drove us out of the school.

On holidays, students had no curfew; this was because many of them chose to spend those days with their families. Since tonight was New Year's Eve and tomorrow was New Year's Day, the gates would remain open until curfew on January 2nd to allow for students to come and go easily. Even the students currently living in the dorms weren't required to abide by curfew on holidays. That meant that I would be able to stay until the coming of the new year...or as long as I cared to. The Uchiha family still scared me; the effects of the family reunion thing still hadn't left. Mikoto frightened me above all, and I sorely hoped she wouldn't bring up the topic of grandchildren again. It had been bad enough the last time...

.

_All seemed to be going well, until Mikoto brought up a rather...uncomfortable subject._

"_So, Sakura-chan!" she chirped. "When can I be expecting grandchildren?"_

_I fell rather ungracefully out of my chair. Itachi twitched violently, while the Akatsuki seemed to be forcing themselves not to howl with laughter. The same went for Sasuke's company. The Uchiha's, however, seemed to be genuinely curious._

Oh my god!! These people are INSANE!!

**Whoa! Damn! We're fifteen, for Kami's sake!!**

_Itachi held out a hand to pull me up – with Mikoto cooed at – not meeting my eyes. He was obviously uncomfortable with the subject, as well._

"_M-mikoto," I stammered, face unbelievably red, "That's, uh...th-that's not really going to be any time soon...!"_

_Her face fell._

_I couldn't believe it. I was in a house full of nutbars!!_

"_That's too bad," she said in disappointment. "You know, teens can have children as early as age twelve."_

**What is WRONG with this woman?!? Sakura, we need to get out of here!!**

You can say that again!!

_Deidara looked like he was dying._

**How dare he laugh at us!!**

_Finally, Hidan lost it._

_He burst into laughter, clutching his stomach. Large, hysteric tears poured from the corners of his violet eyes._

"_Is something wrong?" Mikoto asked innocently._

That's it! We've got to get out!

.

It hurt just thinking about it.

"Sakura?"

I glanced up at Itachi's voice.

"...huh?"

He was gazing at me with a concerned expression. I vaguely wondered why he wasn't watching the road when I noticed: we had already parked around the side of the house by many other nice-looking cars.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked, placing his warm hand on my forehead. "Yo don't seem to have a fever..."

"I'm fine," I assured him weakly, trying to smile. I knew I didn't have a fever; if anything, my body temperature had dropped twenty degrees from my silent despairing. "I'm just...hoping everything will go okay..."

Understanding flickered in his eyes. "If you don't feel comfortable seeing my mother again, I can take you back," he murmured gently. "I don't mind spending New Year's in your dorm room watching the ball drop."

I shook my head slightly, not too quickly so I wouldn't get dizzy. The last thing I needed was to pass out. "No," I disagreed. "You should be here with your family, and I'll be okay. They'll be my family too some day, so I need to get used to this."

He smiled softly and gave me a chaste kiss, swinging open his door and passing in front of the car to open mine as well. I took the arm he offered me, forcing myself to relax as we made our way around the side of the house to reach the front door. He pushed the door open, waiting for me to enter first like he always did. I smiled when a familiar older man greeted us.

"Hello, Sato-oji," I greeted, refraining from hugging the butler I had come to think of as an uncle. He had escorted Itachi many times when we went out to eat (I demanded McDonald's because I hated when Itachi spent more than five or six bucks on me) and he had been very kind to me.

"Hello, Miss Sakura," the elderly man replied with a smile, his eyes crinkling in the corners from age. "It's so nice to see you again. I hope you are well."

"As good as ever," I said easily, finding myself already relaxing. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm fine, Miss Sakura," he answered, as if counting my health more important than his own.

"Please don't call me 'Miss'," I mumbled, slightly embarrassed. "'Sakura' or 'Sakura-chan' is fine."

Sato just smiled and guided us to the dining room like he had on my first visit to the Uchiha manor. Truth be told, this was only my second time coming here; Mikoto and her grandchild complex just scared me too much. Everyone looked up as we entered the dining room, greeting us more openly than they had during the reunion because they now knew me. It still made my palms sweat to be at the center of so many people's attention, but it was a bit easier to bear. (Not _much_ easier, mind you.)

"Sakura-chan!" Mikoto cooed, smiling widely and waving us over. She jumped from her seat and enveloped me in a tight hug. "Oh, it's so wonderful to see you again! It's been far too long!"

I smiled shyly in return. "You look very nice tonight, Mikoto-san," I replied.

"Thank you, dear!" she gushed, putting her hands on her cheeks as if to hide a blush. "But I've told you to call me Mikoto! There's no need to be so formal!" She beamed. "Sit! Sit! You've made it just in time for dinner!"

Itachi and I did as we were told, taking our seats quietly. I nodded to Naruto, who was spending New Year's with us because his father was out of town (his mother had died when he was a baby). I exchanged a quick greeting with Deidara — who also had no family at home to spend the holiday with — and Madara, who I came to know a while back as Itachi's cousin and the eldest member of Akatsuki. He was only a couple months older than Pein. Shisui grinned at me and I smiled weakly in return; he was another one of Itachi's cousins, but he had a crush on me. It was a bit awkward around him.

I didn't have a chance to speak any more as the maids and butlers began serving multiple plates of food; I made sure to thank every single one that I could, because I was pretty sure most of the Uchihas weren't kind enough to do so themselves. I had to keep myself from laughing when I saw the food: Chicken Parmesan and spaghetti. It was the exact same thing we'd had when I came for the family reunion. Such joyous memories. (The best part was that my last thought was only _half_ sarcastic. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad...

...

...No, no. It would still be bad.)

Damn it all.

I politely ignored — if that was possible — the small talk going on around me as I ate my food slowly, ensuring that I wouldn't stuff it all down my throat at once. Like I said a long time ago, chicken was my favorite food. Nothing could compare. Not even chocolate.

"So, Sakura-chan." I mentally flinched when Mikoto called me out. All eyes were on me again. "What are you planning to do once you finish college?"

I blinked. It was a normal question. It had nothing to do with grandchildren or teen pregnancy or anything even remotely awkward. It was normal! Oh, joyous day! That new medication (I assumed Mikoto was on medication, because there was _no way_ someone could be as cheerful as her all the time) must be working, because she had started a completely normal conversation!

I smiled as I replied. "Actually, I was planning on becoming a doctor." Surprised and impressed expressions shone on the Uchihas' faces. "I've been interested in medicine for quite some time. One of my mother's friends was an extraordinary doctor; I guess I just picked it up from being around her so much when I was little."

"That's wonderful!" Mikoto congratulated. "I worked as a nurse in Konoha's hospital when I was your age. Who was your mother's friend?"

I smiled fondly, the memories bringing me back to happy days. "Her name was Tsunade," I said. "I haven't seen her since my parents' funeral, though. I'm not sure if she even still alive. She'd be about forty or fifty now."

Mikoto brightened like a lightbulb. Her beaming smile seemed to be glowing more strongly than the sun. "I know Tsunade!" she declared eagerly. "She's a wonderful person! I believe she still works in the hospital!"

I perked up in surprise. "The last I'd heard, she moved away to another country. When did she return?"

"Oh, I don't know." She appeared to think for a moment. "About eight or nine years ago, I'd say."

I was left breathless as I stared at Mikoto in shock. Eight or nine _years_? She had been right there all this time, and I had never even checked at the hospital for her? I suddenly couldn't wait to visit. I hoped she would remember me.

"And Shizune-nee-chan?" I asked hopefully.

Mikoto smiled and nodded. "She's here, too. And that woman that traveled with them for a while; I think her name was Anko?"

"Yes!" I agreed, grinning. "Thank you so much for telling me!"

The warmth of Mikoto's smile reminded me greatly of my mother. "Of course, dear. Any time."

"Sakura-san." I looked up at Fugaku, surprised that he had addressed me. His eyes were calculating. "Tell, what do you know of medicine and medical practices so far?" he inquired.

I relaxed, not having to force the smile on my face in the slightest. These were my easiest topics to speak about.

"I've learned quite a lot, if I do say so myself," I replied. "I'm currently reading about different types of cancer, their effects, and the most effective treatment options." His eyebrows raised a fraction in faint surprise. "I've also learned the name and location of every single bone in the human body, how to tell if a muscle or ligament is damaged or torn, the best ways to treat a wide range of illnesses — such as the common cold, hypothermia, pneumonia, bronchitis, strep, stomach virus, food poisoning, and many more — every detail I could find on particularly serious diseases — the Black Death, Spanish Influenza, anthrax, and small pox for example — the best medications for simple conditions... I would have to talk the whole night to tell you everything."

"I'm impressed," Madara's father admitted. I smiled and nodded to him; he was Fugaku's older brother. "You're very well along your way to becoming a splendid doctor."

"Arigatou," I thanked him, dipping my head. "I plan to work at the Konoha Hospital, hopefully directly under Tsunade-shishou and Shizune-nee-chan."

Fugaku nodded to me, shooting an approving look at Itachi. I could feel Itachi's proud expression without seeing it. The rest of the dinner was filled with questions directed at me about my future profession, which I was only too pleased to answer. I felt as though I would be getting along well with the Uchiha family. As long as they didn't pester me for grandchildren. I thanked the maid who took away my plate when I finished eating.

"Sakura-chan," Mikoto said cheerfully. I turned my full attention to the beautiful woman, finding it much easier for me to look her in the eye this time around. "Have you and Itachi spoken about any future plans?"

"A-ah!" I stammered, coughing as I almost choked on my water. At least she hadn't come out and demanded grandchildren like the last time. "Um..." I glanced at Itachi nervously, all too willing to push it off on him.

His eyes flickered to meet mine before he regarded his mother calmly. "We have," he replied evenly.

Mikoto looked as if she ware barely holding herself in her seat. "And...?"

"I've asked Sakura to marry me once she has finished high school."

Before I could blink, the black-haired woman was already out of her seat and clinging to me with cries of delight. She was screaming out something along the lines of 'Yes! I always wanted a daughter!' as she nearly choked me to death with her persistent hugging. I was yanked backward, almost causing me to fall rather ungracefully to the floor as I attempted to keep myself upright. Her squeals and cheers were making my ear throb, and my chest was hurting from the pressure she was exerting.

"Mother, you're choking her."

I could have kissed Itachi for that when Mikoto finally pulled back, beaming at me with a million-watt smile. I flinched, shying away from her way too excited expression. This woman was going to be the death of me.

"Please tell me you agreed!" she demanded eagerly, grabbing me by the shoulders. I gave a small nod, wincing at her responding shriek of joy. She snatched me up from my seat, knocking the breath from my lungs as she forced another vice-grip hug on me. "I'm so happy!! I want to plan it!! Can I please plan it?!"

I nodded shakily, scrambling away from Mikoto when she finally dropped me in her joy. I climbed back into my seat, clinging to the table with eyes as wide as dinner plates. I saw Itachi sigh quietly, shaking his head as his mother paraded around the room with a few other female family members in tow. I was sure my face was paler than a sheet of paper; my heart was stuttering worse than Hinata. (I didn't intend for that to sound so mean; I would apologize later if I ever survived this.)

"Mikoto, calm down," Fugaku said gruffly. "You're scaring the poor girl."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sakura-chan!" she gushed. "I'm just so excited! This is going to wonderful!!"

I shuddered, giving a mental kudos to Fugaku for trying his best. I didn't think a bullet train smashing into the house — mansion — could stop her. I jumped when a hand touched my shoulder, feeling incredibly stupid when I saw it was only Itachi. I smiled weakly, not sure if I would regret this or not.

.

.

.

We all stood in the gigantic living room — a room which I had never been in before — in front of the fire place, casually taking and greeting one another. Naruto hadn't stopped gaping at me after Itachi's confession that we were now engaged, and Sasuke looked more stick-up-the-ass than ever. Deidara kept snickering at me whenever he thought I couldn't hear. No, wait; scratch that. He laughed at me even when he was sure I _could_ hear. I was going to strangle him when this was all over.

"Get ready, everyone!" Shisui called, looking up at the clock.

We all directed our attention to it, shifting our feet in anticipation. Just twelve minutes until midnight. Twelve minutes until the passing of the Year of the Ox and the coming of the Year of the Tiger. (Well, actually this year the Zodiac New Year — or Lunar New Year — would fall on February 14; but still, I liked the way my last thought sounded. It made me seem smarter, and I needed to be intelligent to one day be an Uchiha.) I smiled and entwined my fingers with Itachi's, leaning my side against his. He squeezed my hand and smiled gently down at me.

Eleven minutes.

"Bring them out," Fugaku called. I glanced over at the maids and butlers as they bowed, stepping out of the room. After a moment, they all returned with bottles of what I guessed to be champagne.

Ten minutes.

Fugaku looked at Itachi, seeming to think something over.

"Itachi," he murmured. My fiancé stared back at his father evenly. "You're twenty, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hm..." Another thoughtful crossed his face. "You've got one more year to go, but I think you'll be fine."

Mikoto cast a shocked look at her husband. "Fugaku!" she objected. "Itachi's not old enough to drink champagne."

"Father," he cut in. Fugaku's eyes went back to him. "I am grateful, but I must decline. I am driving tonight." I saw his father's eyes land on me, and I shifted nervously.

Nine minutes.

"Ah, of course," he said offhandedly. "How could I forget?"

"That's right," Mikoto agreed, nodding with a huff. "Sakura-chan will be in the car, too! No drinking."

I saw a small smile on Itachi's face as he ran the pad of his thumb over the back of my hand in a soothing gesture. "I won't, Mother," he promised.

For the thousandth time since my first encounter with Itachi, I realized how extremely fortunate I was. He always put me above himself, and he always thought things out before actually doing them. He didn't rush into things headfirst like I tended to do.

Eight minutes.

He was almost my exact opposite. My balance. Like Ying and Yang. The thought made me smile. It just felt so right with him around; I couldn't imagine a life without him anymore. He _was_ my life.

Feeling rather nostalgic, I filled my mind with all the wonderful memories I could think of. I reflected on all the good times I had spent with Itachi, all the moments I could truly say I was happy. I thought about all of my friends and all the crazy things we'd done together. All the awesome pranks I'd gotten away with, all the enemies I'd made out of the preps at school, all the laughs I'd had with everyone. And then, I thought about my parents.

I envisioned my first and only memory of them. It was the day of my third birthday and I had chocolate cake smeared all over the corners of my mouth. My mother was smiling so beautifully and leaning into my father's embrace. My father was hugging both of us and murmuring how much he loved us.

That was the only memory I had of them.

When I was drawn out of those warm muses, the Uchihas were counting down the seconds until midnight. This was it; the first time I would experience the New Year without my family.

No. That wasn't right. These people _were _my family now. I was one of them.

"Ten!"

I smiled and squeezed Itachi's hand.

"Nine!"

I felt him squeeze mine back lovingly.

"Eight!"

I shifted closer to him, allowing myself to breath in his smooth scent.

"Seven!"

He buried his nose in my hair and breathed deeply.

"Six!"

We shared our warmth in content, Deidara grinning at us. I stuck out my tongue at Naruto, who made a funny face in return.

"Five!" I called out, joining it. Itachi's voice joined my own. "Four! Three! Two! One!!"

Itachi dipped down to kiss me right when midnight struck. Mikoto cooed loudly, snapping pictures of us. I smiled as we pulled back, not taking my eyes off his for a long moment. I wasn't embarrassed or shy around these people any more. They were my family. Cheering echoed in the large room, and the corks of the champagne bottles were popped off. And then, Itachi did the one thing I never expected him to do.

He pulled out a small black box from his jacket and opened it, revealing the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It had a thin — but not too thin — white gold band with four small onyx gems surrounding a pink sapphire. I stared in disbelief, feeling a familiar prick in the corners of my eyes. He had gotten me an engagement ring.

I smiled, not caring that I was nearly crying, and threw my arms around his neck. I kissed him again, and Mikoto squealed and gushed over the gorgeous band. Itachi slipped it on my finger, smiling gently down at me.

"Now it's official," he murmured, wrapping his arms around my lower back. "Haruno Sakura, will you be my wife?"

I laughed weakly through blurring eyes. "Yes!"

More cheers resounded, the Uchihas rushing up to congratulate us. Shisui forced a glass of rich red-violet liquid into my hands. I cast him a stern look, not able to glare as I was still wiping my eyes.

"I can't drink," I reminded him. "I'm seventeen."

He grinned widely, winking. "It's sparkling grape juice, not champagne. Or is that still too much for you?"

I laughed and slapped playfully at him, the look in his eyes telling me that he was going to give up chasing after me. "You jerk," I teased. "Itachi, he's being mean to me."

Itachi chuckled, securing an arm around my waist. "Happy New Year's," he murmured in my ear.

I smiled, leaning into him. "Yeah," I whispered back. "Happy New's Year's."


End file.
